Know your Naruto stars
by KaOrUmArIcOn96
Summary: a voice from beyond all that show in grave is taking over konoha and abducting our main characters and telling lies
1. Chapter 1

Know your stars

Sasuke was in his bathroom and taking a bath when

Know your stars know your stars know your stars 

Sasuke Uchiha has a big brother that wears flowered pajamas

How'd you know I mean he only wears normal ones Well mister know his stars look at this picture I got in his room and sleeps with Mr. chuckles Who's he? Ooohh that Mr. Chuckles the one he sleeps with? Duh! You didn't see him last night he was………….. SUCKING HIS THUMB! Then let me see itachi said" oh no you are gonna get in trouble hahahahahaha that was funny 

What are you l**aughing about?**

**Sasuke you silly man he's taking a bath without clothes haha in television **

I love you itachi I am a gay haha come here you 

No get away from me I have a girl friend name Temari-chan

Suddenly Temari came in and said: you , that's how you respect a ninja girl you love that's it were breaking up I love Akamaro the cutest puppy bye

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wait you love a puppy

Yes I can get you one

Ok were back bye!

Excuse me for a sec

Why my darling?

Because I am

Going to buy Temari a puppy a cute puppy wait for me ok

Ok my love haha I'll wait for you 

Suddenly itachi didn't came back

Sasuke said hello I am still here

Ok now you know Sasuke has a big brother that wears a flowered pajamas that one with a cute face


	2. Kakashi

Don't own them either

Kakashi

Once Kakashi was walking down the street and eating ice cream when

Know your stars know your stars know your stars 

What about my stars?

Kakashi is already 52 years old and has 50000 fan girls 

What! I am only 24 you know you know what you're lying

Oh no Kakashi I am not lying I always tell the truth and when I went to Sasuke and itachi they are angry with me I took a picture of you stealing candy from babies and you not wearing a mask

What! I never take of my mask!

Kakashi is a pervert all the gal's are afraid of him when he takes of his mask because it stinks!

All right

Kakashi was getting a balloon to fly up to beat him

Ouch! You hurt me

Next chappie: akamaru


	3. akamaru

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto

Akamaru

Akamaro was walking when Akamaro fell into a hole and

Know your stars know your stars know your stars Akamaro has a dog friend 

"Arf! arf!"

Don't arf me I want to say grrrrrrr! 

Aieeeee!

Oh sorry I like to say that always again know your stars 3x 

Arf! Grrrrrrr!

**Don't you arf me mister dog who killed Michel Jackson **

Arf? Ooo!

Sorry Akamaro no chance to say anything 

Then Akamaro cried Kiba came and said ' you sir are not nice you didn't even feed him or it him or it whatever"

**Next chappie: lee**


	4. lee

Disclaimer: do not own lee dada I have small reviews you know

Lee was having a date with Gaara when he fell into a big hole

Know your stars lee loves Gaara and has a dream to marry him 

What! Are you crazy!

**No! I saw you having a date with him**

So!

You're a gay aren't you lee or I'll say kapal kilay 

Suddenly sir gai shouted" lee don't marry him nooooooooooooo!

It's ok gai I will not I'll agree that I am a GAY!

**So you agree that you kiss Gaara once on the lips**

**Yes I agree wait no I don't I mean no yes…….. YES!**

**So you agree **

Workin' in a car wash ooo yeah Are you singing 

No Kakashi is singing and tried to hurt me but it's ok I tied him up

_**Ooo workin' in the carwash……….**_

_**Stop singing ooo workin' in the carwash**_

_**O right shake your bootie in the dough ooo ispagite pababa pataas**_

_**O I love to sing a tune when I'm sitting a big baboon**_

**Quite!**

**Cheater pumpkin eater**

Next chappie: Naruto,sakura,ino,kurinai 


	5. NARUTO

Disclaimer: do not own any of those dada ok I speak Spanish astaluebles lugar si me tamo hayu me shay ado me to amid a reran muchinda aula misgauge me

Naruto was walking with Hinata when he fell a big hole

_**Know your stars 3x**_

What about my stars is there something wrong what Hinata break ups with me what's wrong!

_Hinata break up with Naruto because Naruto has a teqnic it is called harem no just so_

Harem no just to ok Hinata I'm a girl so sorry to say that but it's only my teqnic you know

_Well let's get over with alright Naruto I didn't mind it I always tell lies I admit I tell lies did you hear I TELL LIES! Go on tell them I tell lies this show is over huh huh huh huh _

_It's ok now go home everybody_

What are you doing? You are not supposed to say the truth now my show it out do me a favor and stop ignoring me

Naruto cried with tears of sadness Hinata came and cheered him up

Don't worry Naruto kun I'll take care of you nobody will hurt you now I'm here now don't worry now it's gonna be alright

Thanks Hinata I'm sure that my TV's shows are out of business right now

WHAT! Why Naruto kun why didn't you tell me it's none of my dead body I've going to save Konoha for real

Got to make a speech

For every body and all Konoha

'PEOPLE OF KONOHA OUR SHOW IS PUT OUT OF BUSINESS BECAUSE OF ALL THAT I'M AFRAID WE COULD NO LONGER FIGHT THIS MONSTRES

WHOSE WITH ME SAY I AGREE

I AGREE I AGREE I AGREE I AGREE I AGREE I AGREEE ALL OF YOU AGREE GOOD NOW WHOS READY TO FIGHT SAY I

I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I

THEN THEY GO AND TALK TO THE DIRECTOR

'WHAT HAPPENED' HINATA SHOUTED

INUYASHA HAS PUT US DOWN THERE SHOW IS GREAT THEN US

TO BE CONTINUED

IN NEXT CHAPTER

OF NARUTO SCENCE WILL THEY FIGHT TOGETHER FIND OUT


	6. Chaffgvfgvv

Chapter 6

The fight

'We must fight director or this will not be over'

I'm afraid this is not a chance to fight

Then the inuyasha came to fight yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	7. the fight

Declaimer: ok I have tried this fight but uhm! I do not?"

Ok this is my 7th chapter hope you forgot that I will not write quotes but I will promise me

The fight

"Yah!" everyone said as they towards to the inuyasha characters

"Don't you dare ever put us down" Naruto said

As he was fighting Inuyasha

Inuyasha said " yeah I will what you gonna do? Give me some big whiskers like yours?"

"No! This is not my whiskers this is just my details!" Naruto said, as he was about to kill inuyasha when a flying pigeon came and said

"This fight must stop we should not be foolish persons or ninja's in here"

The pigeon said

Everybody stop fighting when they heard the pigeon soar away

"Ok we must do what the pigeon said" Naruto said

Then they shoke hands each other and say sorry to each other to be happy in day in night

"im so sorry Naruto have we made your show out if business anyway your friends are looking creepy you know like orichimaru who looks creepy" inuyasha said

"yeah your right we should be friends for long ringht?" Naruto said

"right" everybody said happily with feeling

"hmmm who wants to disco today?" sakura shouted

"we do!" everyone said

the end


End file.
